Amor Sagrado
by edwardnotjacob14
Summary: Ok guys I'm trying to make up for my suckish ff so tell me if you like don't like w/e flames are welcome i want to hear what im doing wrong any ideas? tell me


**AN: So here I am, writing another fan fiction. My others suck very badly but I'm gonna try and set this right. This will be about Jasper and Bella...I am asking for YOUR OPINION of what you want to happen next so PLEASE don't be afraid to speak up I will go by what is said in the popular opinion. I need a beta really bad so if you are just send me a PM also this is just like an intro to get you into the story but I will continue writing I promise.**

**BPOV**

"**BELLA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" I scrambled off my bed to get to Charlie before he got really mad.**

**I made it down the stairs...right into his fist. The fiery pain spread through my nose and the right side of my face as his fist glanced off. I was down on my back again.**

**Then I felt a pain to my stomach and thighs as he began to kick me with his leather boots. He's been drinking again I knew it when he walked through the door earlier.**

**I just curled into a ball to keep my vital organs safe as I felt him kick my arms and legs, staying away from my face just to save himself, from people knowing what a sick person he is. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me to my feet.**

**I knew, or well hoped this would be his final blow so I could go and "crawl back into my hole" as Charlie usually put it. Then with a curious feeling of weightlessness I felt myself going through the air, well all good things must come to an end as they say...and it did it ended with a wall. A very hard wall. I lay there in a ball of shame.**

"**Now, go to your room." he said, in a very calm voice. I made the mistake of asking if he felt bad about hitting me when I was around 8. I ended up in the hospital for a week for "falling down the stairs" or pushed rather.**

**I made my own personal walk of shame up the stairs to my room. I made a detour to my bathroom to assess the damage. I don't look in the mirror with any feeling anymore, its just clinical inspection. My eye was swelling and I knew there would be a bruise there very soon, and I lifted my shirt to see that he had landed one good kick on it. I lifted my sleeves to find that my arms were bruised very badly. **

**I decided to get a shower now to help my muscles. I got in my small shower, sat on the floor and let the very hot water unclench the muscles in my back and neck. I went into my "blank state" as everything blurred by. When I became aware, I was sitting on my bed under the comforter curled into a little ball rocking back and forth. I did not cry, I would not cry, and I will never cry again.**

**I dreamed about my mother. It was a wonderful dream, weightless and happy I saw my mother and she smiled at me. Something she could never do again. Never again. As this pain hit me in realization my father entered the dream, and he was as he is now. Hateful. He ran at me with a kitchen knife and I tried to run but I couldn't my legs were going to slow. He was getting closer and closer and I wasn't moving I had to get away NOW. I let out a blood curdling scream. **

**And I woke up. My face smothered in the pillow muffled the scream enough. Or else Charlie would have come in here to beat me again. I glanced at my clock it was 6:29. Great one minute before I had to get up and I was still tired. I got up to get another shower to help wake me up. As I stepped out of the shower, I looked in the slightly steamed mirror to re-assess the damage. My cheek was very dark where his fist hit. I would have to use some make up to cover it up.**

**I looked at my arms to see that they were covered almost completely in bruises. I would have to wear long sleeves. That didn't matter though because its the middle of winter and the sleeves would be acceptable.**

**I chose a long sleeved shirt with a dark hoodie and some jeans, my normal clothes. I came down the stairs. The house was empty so I went over to the kitchen to eat some cereal. Today was going to be long.**


End file.
